Various organizations use polling as a means to gather information about a wide variety of questions and topics. Individuals to be polled may be selected from various lists (e.g., mailing lists, membership lists, voter records, government tax records) and may be polled using electronic (e.g., email, telephone), conventional paper mail, or face-to-face approaches. Typical techniques of polling consumers are costly and time consuming, and require that the polling entity contact the individual(s) to be polled via one of the above means. Conventional approaches are typically intrusive, particularly if the sponsor of the poll wishes to have poll results for a narrowly defined demographic, due to the need to carefully qualify the potential respondents.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.